particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Dorvish Federation
Dorvik is a semi-presidential federal republic based on representative democracy. The President of the Dorvish Federation is the head of state and considered the main executive in the nation. The head of government is the Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation who is appointed by the Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation, the unicameral legislature of the Dorvish Federation. Executive power is vested in both the President and the Minister-President while federal legislative power is invested in the Federal Assembly. History Constitution Executive Head of State The President of the Dorvish Federation (Dorvish: Präsident der Dorvische Föderation) is the popularly elected head of state of the Dorvish Federation. Under the current system the President is the de facto leader of the nation with far ranging powers formerly held by the Chancellor of the People's Republic of Dorvik. The President has the task to appoint the heads of many federal agencies including the Federal Security Service (Dorvik), the Dorvish Federal Bank and the Supreme Justice of the Federal Constitutional Court. The President is charged with representing the nation in foreign affairs and protecting the nation and upholding the constitution. The President also serve as Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. Head of Government The Minister-president of the Dorvish Federation (Dorvish: Ministerpräsident der Dorvische Föderation) is the head of government of the Dorvish Federation. The Minister-president is responsible for the day-to-day operation of the Federal government. The Minister-president is approved by the Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation under the nomination of the President. The Minister-president is responsible for nominating ministers after his appointment, these ministers go on to make up the Council of Ministers of Dorvik. The Minister-president is responsible to the Federal Assembly, however the Minister-president cannot be removed by a vote of no confidence unless brought forward by the President. Council of Ministers The Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation is the head of government and the head of the Dorvish Council of Ministers. The Council of Ministers is the name for the combination of 14 ministries who are headed by various Ministers. Ministers of the Council must be at least 30 years of age and a natural born Dorvish citizen, they however do not need to be part of the national legislature or have any prior political experience. The council members are heads of their respective offices such as the Minister of Education and Culture who is the head of the Ministry of Education and Culture. The current Dorvish constitution permits for 14 ministries. As per the Federal law on the name of executive ministries of the government of the Dorvish Federation the creation of three new ministries expanded the Constitution to 14 ministries. Legislature Judiciary Federal courts The Federal Constitutional Court (Dorvish: Föderal Verfassungsgericht) is the supreme constitutional court of the Dorvish Federation. It handles all cases related to the Constitution of the Dorvish Federation. The Supreme Justice (Dorvish: Oberste Justiz) is nominated by the President and confirmed by the Federal Assembly, the Supreme Justice is joined by 6 other judges who are similarly nominated by the President and confirmed by the Federal Assembly. Cases heard by the court typically deal with issues of judicial review, which has come to protect the people of Dorvik. Dorvik also has specialized federal courts relating to the issues of administrative issues (Dorvish: Föderal Verwaltungsgericht), financial issues (Dorvish: Föderal Finanzgericht), labor issues (Dorvish: Föderal Arbeitsgericht), social issues (Dorvish: Föderal Sozialgericht) and intellectual issues (Dorvish: Föderal Patentgericht). The highest ordinary court of the Dorvish judiciary is the Federal Court of Justice (Dorvish: Föderal Gerichtshof), which is the highest court dealing with criminal and civil cases. Ordinary courts Dorvish ordinary courts are broken into two major branches, civil and criminal courts. The Dorvish courts are broken into three categories Local Courts (Dorvish: Amtsgerichte), District Courts (Dorvish: Bezirksgerichte) and State Courts (Dorvish: Staatsgerichten). Each state has a Supreme State Court (Dorvish: Oberste Staatsgerichtshof) for each civil and criminal offenses. Appellate courts work the same way with local, district and state courts. The Supreme Appellate Court hears both criminal and civil cases. Civil Service and Government Agencies Civil service wip Government agencies In the Dorvish Federation there are numerous government entities which are independent of oversight by a ministry. The Dorvish Federation is comprised currently of XX independent government agencies, each of these government agencies are overseen by a presidential appointed Federal Administrator who is then confirmed by the Federal Council, the upper house of the Dorvish Federal Assembly. The Federal Council approves these appointments after a two week hearing period which the nominee testifies before the Federal Council, if the Federal Council approves the nominee they become appointed to the position. If the Federal Council denies the nominee they have fourteen (14) days to nominated another and go through the same procedure until a nominee is approved. Administrative divisions The first level subdivision that was created in Dorvik was that of the Länder, it can roughly be translated into Luthoran as "State" but has differently implications, it can also mean province or region. Länder in Dorvik as headed by elected Staathalter (Luthoran: Governor). Staathalter's are the head of the executive branch of the a Länder's government. Länder's have a legislature known as Ländtags, roughly translated as a "state diet", they are responsible for regional affairs and legislation. Each Länder in Dorvik has it's own system of regional courts, they mirror the wider national courts throughout Dorvik. The highest court in each Länder is the Länder Constitutional Court, which is the equivalent of a supreme court in most other judicial systems. The second level sub-division in Dorvik are the districts (Dundorfian: Kreis) and are lead by an appointed Kreisleiter (Luthoran: District leader), the district leaders are appointed by the governors of each Länder. Districts have a two fold duty, they are meant to ensure that regional policies developed by the Länder are introduced as well as caring for needs of further sub-divisions. Districts are divided into two types, rural districts (majority) and urban districts. Districts have an elected legislature, known as the Kriestag. The third and final level sub-division in Dorvik are the localities that make up the majority of Dorvik. Dorvik is divided into municipalities (large cities) (Dundorfian: Gemeinde), cities (smaller than a municipality) (Dundorfian: Stadt), boroughs of municipalities/cities (sub-divisions of either municipalities or cities) (Dundorfian: Stadtgemeinde) and villages (most common form of government) (Dundorfian: Dorf). A majority of these localities are governed by a mayor-council system, however, some of these have extensive local governments such as Haldor, a municipality which has it's own Senate, made up of representatives from each borough. Länder leadership Foreign relations In Dorvik the Federal Law on Diplomatic Relations established that the President, alongside the Minister of Foreign Affairs can establish embassies and consulates in any nation which signs an agreement to do so. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the administration and maintenance of these diplomatic establishments. These diplomatic establishments are considered to be foreign territory and are protected by the Dorvish Federal Police and whatever security contingent the foreign nations reserves to protect the diplomatic establishment. Dorvish diplomatic establishments in foreign nations are similarly protected by a contingent of the Dorvish Armed Forces which are established at the diplomatic establishment. Though the President is responsible for signing of foreign treaties and relations, the Foreign Ministry is responsible for carrying out the policy which is dictated by the President and the government of the Dorvish Federation. Dorvik is a member of the Artanian Union, a regional organization which is tasked with promoting Artania and democracy throughout the region. The Dorvish Federation has been at the head of the Artanian Union since it's creation and has been typically the sole patron of the union, however in recent years the Imperial Commonwealth has joined in the process and attempted to carry forward the organization. Foreign embassies in Dorvik *'Republic of Kafuristan' - Mutual embassies located in each nation. The Kafuri Embassy is located in Lissenfield, Mothar. The Kafuri military also has a joint military base with the Dorvish Armed Forces on the outskirts of Lissenfield, known as Heinrich Air Force Base. Elections and Campaigns The Dorvish Federation has universal suffrage, therefore everyone is allowed to vote as soon as they turn the age of 18 and register to vote with the National Elections Council (Dorvik). Elections are currently conducted every 3 years throughout the nation, in the 5 states of Dorvik for local, district, state and national offices. Elections were formerly held in July but moved to December to permit people to enjoy the summer months without the need for campaigning in the heat. December 5th is the date of national elections while December 3rd is the date for local, district and state elections. In the Dorvish Federation the Sainte-Laguë method of party-list proportional representation is used to elect candidates of local, district, state and national legislatures. The electoral zones are broken into 'Constituency's (Dorvische: Wahlkries) each constituency has a number of representatives assigned to it and they are elected to the local, district, state and national legislature. The constituency's roughly equate to the civil districts of Dorvik. Category:Government and politics of Dorvik